Chilhood Memories
by prxmroses
Summary: Dear namjoon. Terimakasih atas lolipop yang kau berikan padaku 13 tahun yang lalu, terimakasih telah menolongku dari gangguang orang jahat dan menghiburku dengan lolipop milikmu. Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. Tertanda, Jung Hoseok. / namseok, namhope, raphope, namjoon, hoseok, rapmonster, jhope


**Chilhood Memoried**

**NamSeok RapHope NamHope || T || Angst/Drama || 4,834 w (Microsoft) || BxB**

**If you don't like the couple, I tell you to don't read this**

**It'll be better to shut up than make a rude review**

**RnR?**

**Please don't be Silent Reader**

**.**

Namjoon tak dapat berhenti menatap sesosok pria berwajah oval di hadapannya. Pria yang tengah sibuk membaca beberapa buku yang menumpuk di meja tempat ia tengah memanjakkan matanya dengan ribuan huruf yang tertera di buku yang bahkan tak di ketahui judulnya oleh Namjoon. Namjoon hanya heran, ya, heran. Selama ini ia adalah satu-satunya penghuni setia perpustakaan, duduk di salah satu meja favoritnya yang berada di samping jendela yang menghubungkan antara perpustakaan dan keadaan di luar sana sembari membaca buku fiksi favoritnya, dan sesekali berimajinasi dengan menumpahkan bait demi bait lirik lagu pada buku tebal yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Dan kini, ada sesosok pria berwajah asing yang duduk di meja favoritnya, dan harus membuatnya termenung selama hampir lebih dari sepuluh menit, karena ternyata masih ada manusia selain dirinya yang menempati perpustakaan yang notabenenya di anggap neraka oleh para murid, dengan setumpuk buku dan tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya hingga kehadiran Namjoon sejak setengah jam yang lalu tak di sadarinya.

"Maaf, permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" Namjoon memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada pria asing itu untuk mengizinkannya duduk di samping pria tersebut, agar ia tetap dapat membaca buku fiksinya di tempat favoritnya sembari menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela. Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan wajah ramahnya ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, membuat Namjoon mau tak mau membalas senyuman pria asing tersebut. Mata Namjoon menari-nari liar, ia mencoba mencari tahu nama pria yang berada di hadapannya tersebut dengan membaca pin nama bertuliskan 'Jung Ho Seok' yang terpasang di sisi kiri atas jas sekolahnya.

"Terimakasih, Hoseok-ssi," masih dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya, selepas menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihnya, Namjoon segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria bernama Hoseok tersebut. Ia membuka buku fiksi yang baru saja di belinya kemarin dan mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera rapih dengan ketikkan komputer di buku tersebut. Keduanya saling terjebak dalam kesibukkan masing-masing, hingga keheningan mulai melingkupi ruang lengang tersebut tanpa sedikitpun suara yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

"Namjoon-ssi, apa kau juga murid kelas sebelas?" suara yang di hasilkan oleh Hoseok perlahan mencairkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya, tepat di saat Namjoon selesai membaca bukunya dan menutup buku tersebut. Suara Hoseok yang menggema –di sebabkan oleh ruang perpustakaan yang sepi dan luas– membuat Namjoon reflek mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela menuju sumber suara. Dan tepat pada malam itu ruang lengang yang hanya di isi oleh ribuan jenis buku dan kedua orang tersebut menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana iris kelam Namjoon bertemu dengan iris kecokelatan milik Hoseok yang tersiram cahaya bulan yang terang. Tatapan keduanya saling terkunci satu sama lain, terkunci pada tatapan tanpa arti, hingga akhirnya koneksi antar-mata tersebut terputus oleh Hoseok yang mendadak menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya, bagaimana pria itu tersenyum sembari memamerkan sederet giginya yang berjajar dengan rapih, serta tulang pipinya yang tertarik ke atas.

"Y-ya, aku murid kelas sebelas, sebelas A," Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan suara beratnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan tersenyum kikuk. Perlahan namun pasti ia mencoba untuk menatap Hoseok, dan Namjoon menemukan Hoseok yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar, dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, menggumamkan kata 'whuah' dengan keras tanpa ragu. Toh lagipula untuk apa Hoseok ragu-ragu berteriak, hanya ada Namjoon dan dirinya di ruangan ini, dan hari juga sudah malam, petugas perpustakaan pasti sudah tidak berada di perpustakaan lagi.

"Aku juga berada di kelas sebelas A! Berarti kita berada di kelas yang sama," Namjoon tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat reaksi yang di hasilkan oleh Hoseok. Bagaimana ia menatap Namjoon dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya dan matanya yang membentuk lengkungan garis layaknya bulan sabit, membuat Namjoon dapat merasakan dadanya yang berdesir hangat. Namun senyuman Namjoon segera pudar ketika ia menyadari suatu hal yang janggal, jika mereka berada di kelas yang sama, mengapa wajah Hoseok terlalu asing baginya? Dan demi apapun itu membuatnya merasa minder terhadap Hoseok karena mungkin sikap anti-sosialnya sudah keterlaluan, sampai-sampai ia tidak mengenali teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"A-ah, aku memang baru pindah ke sini enam bulan yang lalu, jadi tidak salah kalau kau tidak mengenaliku. Tempat dudukku juga berada jauh darimu, jadi mustahil kalau kau bisa menyadariku," seperti dapat membaca pikiran Namjoon, Hoseok kembali membuka suaranya sembari tertawa kecil. Namjoon memang jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, ia memang jarang banyak berbicara dan lebih memilih untuk diam dan berbicara seperlunya saja, tapi setidaknya, Namjoon dapat merasakan bahwa terselip nada kesedihan dalam kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Hoseok.

"Kau sedang membaca apa? Sepertinya menarik sekali, boleh aku melihat salah satunya?" merasa tidak enak dengan Hoseok, Namjoon mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia mengambil salah satu buku yang tertumpuk di hadapan Hoseok dan mulai membukanya, ia tidak membaca buku itu, ia hanya melihat-lihat daftar isi dan membalik lembar demi lembar buku tebal tersebut.

"Kau ini sangat menyukai seni ya?" Namjoon bertanya dan langsung di hadiahi oleh anggukkan mantap Hoseok. Merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Namjoon, Hoseok menarik kursinya menuju Namjoon, mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya dan mulai membuka suaranya. Ia mulai bercerita tentang betapa cintanya ia pada hal berbau seni, terutama seni musik, kegemarannya dalam bidang tari, dan ketertarikannya dalam belajar alat musik instrumental seperti gitar ataupun piano. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pun Namjoon mendengarkan penjelasan seseorang mengenai dirinya dengan seksama, tampak tak merasa bosan dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Hoseok, bahkan ia sempat tertawa ketika Hoseok menceritakan beberapa cerita konyolnya yang memang menggelitik perut.

.

"Namjoon, kau ingin mengerjakan tugas sejarah bersama?" Namjoon hendak memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel merahnya jika saja Hoseok tidak datang dengan ransel hijau yang tersampir di bahunya dan menanyainya mengenai tugas sejarah yang di berikan guru mereka pada jam pelajaran pertama. Namjoon yang memang batal memasukkan bukunya ke dalam ranselnya, segera membuka buku sejarahnya dan menangkap sepuluh soal berjudulkan tugas sejarah yang tertulis dengan rapih dan apik pada bukunya.

"Ya, boleh, aku cukup lemah di bidang sejarah, jadi mungkin kau dapat membantuku saat mengerjakan soal ini," Namjoon tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara Hoseok yang bercicit senang, dengan sigap Hoseok segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Namjoon, ketika bahu keduanya saling bersentuhan, dan jarak mereka yang tak kurang dari lima belas senti. Hoseok menyambar ransel hijaunya dan mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya dan tempat pensilnya, ia mulai membuka bukunya dan mengambil pulpennya.

Semenjak pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, keduanya menjadi dekat dan hampir selalu bersama kemanapun dan kapanpun. Namjoon sendiri bahkan dapat melihat bahwa ia maupun Hoseok terhubung dalam seutas tali merah tak kasat mata yang akan terus menghubungkan mereka. Namjoon memang pecinta buku fiksi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti mengenai arti dari seutas tali merah tersebut, yang ia fikirkan, mungkin karena selama ini Namjoon selalu menyendiri dan tak menemukan sesosok teman yang cocok dengannya, maka Tuhan mengiriminya sesosok pria manis seperti Hoseok yang walaupun sikapnya berlawanan balik dengan Namjoon, namun dapat membuat Namjoon nyaman.

"Wuah, hujan!" Namjoon yang tengah sibuk mengisi bukunya menghentikkan kegiatannya sebentar saat mendengar suara dengan aksen ceria itu yang memenuhi seisi ruang kelas yang sepi. Namjoon kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada bukunya, membiarkan Hoseok yang kini bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela, memperhatikan tetes demi tetes air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Namjoon tersenyum tipis ketika di lihatnya kini Hoseok tengah berloncat kecil kegirangan saat melihat tetesan hujan tersebut jatuh memasuki kelas mereka karena jendela kelas yang terbuka.

"Namjoon, kau sudah selesai atau belum? Hujan turun sangat deras!" Namjoon menutup bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam ranselnya saat mendengar suara Hoseok yang terdengar parau karena berlawanan dengan deru hujan yang deras, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada buku Hoseok, anak itu bahkan lebih mementingkan hujan yang turun di bandingkan untuk merapihkan peralatan sekolahnya. Sebenarnya Namjoon sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatikan Hoseok yang kembali memulai sifat kekanakannya, menurutnya sendiri, memperhatikan Hoseok yang bertingkah layaknya anak-anak yang menyambut hujan dengan riang dapat memperbaiki cuaca hatinya yang tadi sempat kacau karena ia sempat bertengkar dengan guru matematikanya sebelum jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai. Tapi aku tidak membawa payung, kalau kau ingin pulang terlebih dahulu, tak apa. Aku bisa menunggu hujan reda disini," Namjoon menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel merahnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Hoseok dengan dua ransel yang tersampir di bahunya, ransel Hoseok dan ransel miliknya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak membawa payung, aku ingin mandi hujan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak main hujan-hujanan," Hoseok hendak menjulurkan tangannya keluar jendela, namun kegiatannya harus terhenti oleh Namjoon yang menahan tangannya. Hoseok menunjukkan wajah tak terimanya saat Namjoon menarik paksa dirinya untuk menjauhi jendela kelas. Hoseok merengut kesal, andai saja Namjoon tidak menghalanginya dan menariknya, tangannya pasti sudah membuat koneksi dengan tetesan air hujan di luar sana.

"Nanti kau akan sakit, dua minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan ulangan harian, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi," Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan tajamnya, membuat Hoseok bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat. Hoseok kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Namjoon yang masih setia menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia lalu terkekeh, Hoseok terkekeh pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tega beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, aku ini pria yang kuat, kau tahu? Dan terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Ah, hujan sudah reda, mari kita pulang!" Hoseok kembali menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya, cengiran yang selalu dapat menghangatkan hati Namjoon.

"Ya, mari kita pulang," Namjoon membalas cengiran Hoseok dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ia lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok, keduanya saling berpegangan tangan, menerobos titik-titik kecil air hujan, dengan canda dan tawa yang tercetak dengan jelas di wajah Hoseok maupun Namjoon.

.

Namjoon duduk di bangkunya dengan gelisah, sesekali ia menatap pintu kelasnya dan kursi yang terletak di sudut pojok kanan ruang kelasnya yang kosong, kursi Hoseok yang belum terisi. Setau Namjoon, Hoseok adalah tipikal murid rajin yang selalu datang awal. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, dan pria yang selalu menunjukkan gusinya ketika tersenyum maupun tertawa itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya sama sekali. Apa Hoseok sakit? Apa ia terjebak macet? Dan Namjoon segera menepis jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya.

Namjoon hendak bangkit dari kursinya, jika saja teman sekelasnya, Min Yoongi tidak datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapannya dengan senyumannya. Mau tak mau Namjoon membalas senyum Yoongi, dan membatalkan niatnya untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau tampak gelisah, Namjoon-ah, apa kau ada masalah?" Apa sangat terlihat kegelisahannya hingga dapat terbaca oleh Yoongi? Tanyanya dalam hati. Namjoon kembali tersenyum pada pria bertubuh mungil itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku ini spesial, Namjoon-ah. Aku dapat membaca pikiran orang. Dan kau baru saja berbohong padaku, kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Namjoon tersenyum keki, tertangkap basah jika ia tenga berbohong itu cukup memalukan, pikirnya. Ia janji jika ia tak akan berbohong lagi pada teman sekelasnya ini, mendengar bahwa Yoongi memiliki kelebihan dimana ia dapat membaca pikiran orang lain, dan yaaah, itu ada benarnya.

"Ya, aku menunggu Hoseok," Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Pria dengan kulit seputih susu ini kini menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Namjoon balas menatap Yoongi, namun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau juga dapat melihat arwah?" Yoongi bertanya, dan segera di hadiahi kerutan kening dari Namjoon. Kemana arah pembicaraan Yoongi? Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Yoongi, dan mari Namjoon peringatkan, ia hanyalah remaja biasa, bukan remaja luar biasa seperti Yoongi yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain, dan baru saja ia secara tidak sengaja memberi tahu Namjoon, bahwa ia juga dapat melihat arwah. Kemampuan yang mengerikan, pikir Namjoon.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak dapat melihat arwah," Namjoon menjawab dengan suara rendah, dan Yoongi yang masih dengan setia memandangi Namjoon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi Hoseok...," Namjoon menajamkan pendengarannya saat Yoongi membuka suaranya dengan pelan, suara pria itu berderu dengan suara bising yang di hasilkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hoseok?" Namjoon tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya saat nama Hoseok keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Rasa gelisahnya bertambah kian banyak, keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh permukaan wajahnya, dan ekspresi khawatir yang tercetak dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Ia telah meninggal empat bulan yang lalu," Namjoon tertawa mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Yoongi ucapkan. Ia pikir temannya ini sudah gila, atau ingin menjahilinya dengan meminjak nama Hoseok? Konyol.

"Jangan bercanda. Kemarin aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas bersama dengannya, kami bahkan pulang bersama, dan berpegangan tangan! Apa itu yang kau bilang sebagai orang yang sudah meninggal?" Namjoon merasa frustasi, tak dapat di pungkiri tubuhnya memang terasa melemas setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Yoongi ucapkan.

"Arwahnya tidak tenang, ia memiliki banyak harapan yang tercatat dengan rapih di buku hariannya. Dan menurutku itu adalah alasan mengapa ia masih berada di alam ini, pasti ada harapannya yang belum tercapai," Namjoon tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan Yoongi. Namun alasan mengapa ia tersenyum adalah, bahwa selama tiga hari ini, ternyata ia berbicara dengan seorang arwah. Dan bodohnya, ia bahkan menyimpan rasa pada arwah tersebut, ya, ia jatuh cinta dengan Hoseok.

"Sekarang beri tahu aku, Hoseok yang kau lihat itu seperti apa wujudnya? Maksudku apa wajahnya hancur, atau mungkin tang-,"

"Tidak ada, tidak ada satupun goresan luka di wajah maupun tubuhnya. Aku bahkan dapat melihat dan menyentuhnya," Namjoon memotong ucapan Yoongi. Pandangannya kosong dan tertuju pada jendela, namun samar ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau dan Hoseok berada pada satu garis takdir yang sama. Kalian terhubung oleh benang merah yang akan selalu mempersatukan kalian," Namjoon hendak saja menanyakan maksud dari ucapan Yoongi, namun sayangnya niatnya harus terhenti oleh kehadiran wali kelasnya yang mengakibatkan teman-teman sekelasnya –termasuk Yoongi berlarian menuju bangkunya masing-masing.

Pikirannya perlahan jatuh pada topik pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi. Matanya terasa memanas, entah mengapa Namjoon ingin sekali menangis sekarang juga. Apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan akan kematian Hoseok empat bulan yang lalu membuatnya tak dapat fokus pada pelajaran yang tengah di sampaikan oleh wali kelasnya. Matanya terus tertuju ke luar jendela dengan perasaan yang tak dapat di gambarkan.

Namun sepertinya ia harus menghentikkan kegiatannya, saat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi menghantam keningnya, membuatnya reflek mengaduh kesakitan dengan volume yang tak dapat dikatakan kecil. Reaksinya mengundang gelak tawa dari teman-temannya, Namjoon mengelus keningnya, ia meringis dalam keadaan mencoba mencari tahu benda apa yang telah menghantam keningnya, dan siapa yang telah melakukan hal ini padanya.

Namjoon memandangi buku sains yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan horor. Namjoon menengadahkan kepalanya, dan ia menemukan wali kelasnya yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan, Namjoon menyodorkan buku sains tersebut yang langsung di terima oleh wali kelasnya dengan pandangan tajamn yang masih tertuju untuknya.

"Pergi dan cuci wajahmu, Kim Namjoon," Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat wali kelasnya tak memberinya hukuman dan hanya menyuruhnya untuk mencuci wajahnya. Namjoon bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Ia tak melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet, melainkan perpustakaan. Ia berniat untuk membolos beberapa jam pelajaran dan menenangkan dirinya di perpustakaan.

Namjoon baru saja membuka pintu perpustakaan, dan ia langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelukan dari orang yang masih menjinjing ranselnya di punggungnya. Namjoon bisa saja kehilangan keseimbangannya jika ia tidak menggenggam kenop pintu dengan erat. Namjoon menatap ransel hijau yang kini berada di hadapannya, ia lalu mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasa familiar dengan ransel tersebut. Dan firasat buruknya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan saat sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Hai Namjoon!" Namjoon dapat merasakan lidahnya yang kelu, saat suara yang sempat di nantinya kini memasuki gendang telinganya. Genggamannya pada kenop pintu semakin erat ketika pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"H- Hoseok...," Namjoon sedikit tergagap saat ia membuka suaranya. Sosok yang di panggil Hoseok itu masih setia menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang cerah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, aku sudah menunggumu di perpustakaan sejak tadi pagi, dan kau baru datang sekarang," Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya –yang mau tak mau mengundang senyum dari Namjoon, melihat tingkah kekanakkan Hoseok yang kembali muncul. Ya, arwah, Namjoon bahkan sampai melupakan fakta bahwa pria di hadapannya ini adalah seorang arwah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hoseok?" Namjoon mencoba untuk bertingkah senormal mungkin, namun gagal saat Hoseok menarik lengannya menuju tempat favoritnya, tempat yang menjadi awal dari pertemuan mereka yang manis, serta penuh canda dan tawa.

Keringat dingin sudah mengucur membasahi permukaan kulitnya, Hoseok yang kini tengah menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya, dan itu benar-benar terasa begitu nyata bagi Namjoon. Bayangannya tentang bagaimana sifat arwah yang tak dapat di sentuh luntur begitu saja.

"Yoongi sudah memberi tahumu tentang diriku, ya?" Namjoon duduk di tempat favoritnya yang terletak di samping jendela, sedangkan Hoseok berdiri di samping Namjoon, menyimpan kedua pergelangan tangannya pada saku celananya. Hoseok menghadapkan tubuhnya pada jendela, sehingga dapat membuat hati Namjoon berdesir saat melihat bagaimana cahaya matahari yang terpancar menyinari wajah Hoseok.

"Tentang apa?" berpura-pura bodoh, hanya itu yang dapat Hoseok tunjukkan saat mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Hoseok. Namjoon masih setiap memperhatikan Hoseok, memperhatikan sosok yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik dan kembali membukanya, dengan segaris senyum sendu yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Hoseok menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, pemuda berwajah oval itu lalu menghadapkan dirinya pada tubuh Namjoon, yang mau tak mau berakhir dengan kembali bertemunya iris mata Hoseok dengan iris mata Namjoon. Namjoon tersentak saat kini pandangannya terkunci pada kedua belah mata Hoseok, mata yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu kini menatapnya dengan sayu, bahkan setetes air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipinya yang dengan segera di seka oleh Hoseok.

"Sudah empat bulan sejak kematianku...," Namjoon tahu, ia tahu betul maksud dari pembicaraan Hoseok, ia tidak sebodoh itu. Namun Namjoon memilih untuk membiarkan Hoseok terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan aku belum dapat menerima hal ini, aku masih memiliki banyak harapan yang belum sempat terwujud," lagi, air mata yang tengah menggenangi pelupuk matanya kembali terjatuh membasahi pipinya, membuat Namjoon terhenyak melihat betapa menyedihkannya sosok Hoseok di hadapannya ini.

"Awalnya kupikir masalah mengapa aku tak dapat kembali pada alamku adalah karena sederet harapanku yang belum tercapai, tapi ternyata bukan itu alasannya. Aku memiliki dua alasan mengapa sulit bagiku untuk kembali ke alam baka, dan aku senang, bahwa salah satu dari keduanya secara tidak langsung telah tercapai,"

Namjoon ikut tersenyum saat melihat Hoseok yang tersenyum di tengah kalimatnya, walaupun tipis. Namjoon menyukai senyum Hoseok, ia menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dnegan Hoseok, jika ia boleh jujur.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau," bohong, bohong jika Namjoon mengatakan kalimat tersebut dnegan tulus, karena pada faktanya ia sendiri masih ragu dengan ucapannya. Jika ia membantu Hoseok, itu sama seja dengan ia membiarkan Hoseok pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan untuk selama-lamanya, tapi Namjoon juga tak mungkin menomor satukan egonya dan membuat Hoseok harus terjebak dalam dunia yang tak lagi menjadi tempatnya.

"Terimakasih Namjoon, terimakasih," reflek Namjoon bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membawa Hoseok ke dalam dekapannya. Namjoon dapat merasakan kemejanya yang basah, ia tahu betul bahwa kini Hoseok tengah menangis, dan Namjoon tak dapat tinggal diam. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Hoseok, dan mengusap punggung dan bahu pria itu yang bergetar.

.

Namjoon tak dapat menyangkan, bahwa kini ia dan Hoseok tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah, denganw warna putih susu yang mendominasi rumah tersebut. Rumah Hoseok, ya, rumah yang dapat di sebut sebagai istana tersebut adalah rumah Hoseok.

Namjoon masih mengingat dengan jelas dua alasan mengapa Hoseok tak dapat kembali ke alamnya, pertama karena Hoseok ingin bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menolongnya belasan tahun yang lalu, kedua karena Hoseok ingin bertemu dengan ibunya dan meminta ibunya untuk merelakan kepergiannya.

Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya saat Hoseok menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan, yang entah mengapa hanya dapat membuat hati Namjoon semakin tak karuan. Namjoon hanya tak menyangka, bahwa pertemuannya dengan Hoseok benar-benar akan berakhir dengan selama-lamanya, jika ia berhasil meyakinkan ibu Hoseok –sebab harapan pertama Hoseok sudah tercapai.

Dengan perlahan Namjoon menekan bel rumah Hoseok, dan tak lama kemudian pintu rumah Hoseok terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita bergaun biru muda, rambut sebahu, dan wajah yang hampir menyerupai Hoseok. Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada wanita yang di yakini oleh Namjoon merupakan ibu Hoseok.

"Kau teman Hoseok ya? Senang sekali melihatmu datang berkunjung ke sini," Namjoon hanya mampu tersenyum tipis saat ibu Hoseok menyambutnya dengan ramah, walau ekspresi sedihnya saat mengucapkan nama Hoseok tergambar jelas. Namjoon yakin, jika saja ia berada pada posisi Hoseok, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hoseok, karena ia sendiri tak akan tenang pergi ke alam baka jika ibunya masih belum dapat merelakan kepergiannya dan masih terkunci pada masa lalunya.

"Masuklah, bibi akan membuatkan cokelat panas, kau bisa duduk di sofa ruang tamu terlebih dahulu," Namjoon menuruti apa yang ibu Hoseok katakan, ia melangkahkan kakinya, atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti arah langkah kaki Hoseok menuju ruang tamu. Namjoon hanya dapat terdiam saat melihat betapa ramainya ruangan ini dengan puluhan rangkaian bunga tulip dan foto Hoseok yang terpajang pada setiap sudut sisi ruang tamu.

"Bibi sengaja memajang rangkaian bunga tulip, sebab Hoseok sangat menyukai bunga tulip. Duduklah, jangan sungkan-sungkan," Namjoon perlahan mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada ibu Hoseok saat wanita itu menyodorkannya secangkit cokelat panas.

"A- Ah perkenalkan sebelumnya, namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku teman sekelas Hoseok, maaf karena aku baru dapat berkunjung kesini, aku baru tahu mengenai berita kematian Hoseok beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi sepulang sekolah aku bergegas kesini. Aku sedikit anti sosial, jadi aku berharap Bibi dapat memaklumiku," Namjoon memperkenalkan dirinya dengan canggung dan sedikit tergagap untuk mencari alasan yang tepat dan bahasa yang halus agar tak melukai perasaan ibu Hoseok.

Ibu Hoseok tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Namjoon, wanita dengan panjang rambut yang hanya mencapai bahu itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit ruang tamu yang berlapiskan warna biru terang, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tak apa Namjoon-ah, Bibi senang jika kau berkunjung kesini. Andai saja Hoseok masih hidup, Bibi akan menyarankan ia untuk berteman dengan anak sebaik kau," ibu Hoseok berucap dengan penuh aksen humor di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi Namjoon sadar, bahwa sempat terselip nada sedih di saat ibu Hoseok mengucapkan nama Hoseok.

"Bibi sangat menyayangi Hoseok sepertinya," Namjoon memulai taktiknya dengan memancing respon ibu Hoseok dari pernyataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia dapat merasakan guncangan kecil di sofa tempat dimana ia tengah terduduk, dan ia dapat melihat Hoseok yang tengah bercicit senang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca –mungkin terharu, pikir Namjoon, saat tengah menanti jawaban dari ibunya sendiri.

"Ya, bibi sangat menyayangi Hoseok. Sulit di percaya jika Tuhan telah memanggilnya di umur semuda ini. Apa mungkin Tugan sangat menyayangi Hoseok dan Bibi belum dapat menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Hoseok sehingga Tuhan mengambilnya dari Bibi," Namjoon menatap Hoseok dan ibu Hoseok, keduanya sama-sama menangis, dan itu membuat Namjoon harus menggigit bibirnya iri melihat ikatan yang erat antara ibu dan anak yang mereka jalin.

"Bi, aku memiliki sebuah kelebihan dari Tuhan yang datang belum lama ini. Aku di perizinkan oleh Tuhan untuk melihat arwah, dan apa Bibi percaya jika aku dapat melihat arwah Hoseok?" Namjoon merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, ia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendengar tangisan ibu Hoseok yang kembali pecah, serta Hoseok yang kini tengah memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Ia kini berada di sampingku. Hey Hoseok, jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek sekali. Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu, dan sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Seharusnya kau bahagia, bukan menangis seperti ini," Namjoon tersenyum tipis saat melihat Hoseok yang melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan kirinya dan segera menyeka air matanya.

"Eomma...," Hoseok bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera memeluk ibunya. Tidak ada perlawanan dari ibu Hoseok, wanita itu hanya diam sembari menyekai air matanya. Jelas saja, ibu Hoseok tidak dapat melihat Hoseok, tapi mungkin saja wanita itu merasakan beban yang berat karena Hoseok yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Bi, Hoseok sedang memelukmu," keajaiban datang. Benar-benar datang saat tubuh Hoseok perlahan menjadi lebih nyata, bahkan sosoknya kini dapat di lihat oleh ibu Hoseok yang sebelumnya tak dapat melihatnya. Dengan reflek, ibu Hoseok segera membalas pelukan Hoseok. Keduanya sama-sama menangis, air mata membanjiri wajah mereka.

"Kembalilah sayang, ibu merindukanmu,"

"Hoseok tidak bisa, bu," hati Namjoon tertohok saat mendengar jawaban Hoseok. Namjoon seharusnya sadar, bahwa ia dan Hoseok tak lagi berada di alam yang sama, ia tak seharusnya jatuh semakin dalam pada Hoseok, ia tak seharusnya membiarkan perasaannya pada Hoseok tumbuh semakin besar dan semakin menjadi.

"Tapi Hoseok janji pada Eomma, Hoseok tidak akan melupakan Appa, Eomma, dan Noona. Eomma bilang Eomma sayang pada Hoseok, karena itu Eomma jangan menangis dan relakan Hoseok," Hoseok mengecup kening ibunya, lalu tubuhnya memudar, tidak, ia tidak benar-benar menghilang. Hoseok masih berada disini, hanya saja sosoknya kembali tak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain selain Namjoon.

"Akhiri ini semua Namjoon. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Namjoon hanya dapat menuruti apa yang Hoseok inginkan. Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Hoseok, Hoseok segera menarik Namjoon sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah sekolah.

"Kenapa harus berlari? Tidak bisakah kita berjalan lebih santai? Ibumu sudah merelakan kepergianmu dan kau tetap berada disini, kau tidak menghilang seperti apa yang kau ucapkan jika saja kedua impianmu tercapai. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak denganmu, tidak bisakah itu terjadi, Hoseok?" Namjoon menyerah, ia menyerah. Panggillah ia seorang pengecut karena lebih mementingkan egonya sendiri.

"Karena itu Namjoon, karena ibuku sudah merelakanku, hari ini juga begitu matahari terbenam aku benar-benar akan menghilang, dan aku tak akan membiarkan waktu-waktu terakhirku bersamamu terbuang begitu saja karena kegiatan yang tak berguna," Hoseok masih terus berlari dan menarik pergelangan tangan namjoon, sesekali ia menyeka air mata maupun keringatnya dengan lengannya, sedangkan Namjoon hanya diam, tidak, keduanya saling terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, hingga tak sadar jika mereka berdua kini telah berada pada atap sekolah.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," Hoseok memandang jam besar yang berada pada atap sekolah dengan pandangan sendu, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis yang tak kalah sendu dengan tatapannya.

Namjoon mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya, lalu membawa Hoseok kedalam pelukannya. Pertahanannya hancur saat itu juga, ia menangis, Namjoon menangis dan pelukannya pada Hoseok semakin erat, seakan dirinya tak akan pernah membiarkan Hoseok untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, temani aku disini," Namjoon berucap dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar parau, sedangkan Hoseok yang kali ini diam, diam dalam tangisnya, ia balas memeluk Namjoon dengan erat.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, Namjoon, terimakasih telah menjadi salah satu kebahagian dari hidupku,"

_7 menit lagi_

"Aku tak tahu harus membalas seluruh kebaikanmu dengan apa, Namjoon, aku tak tahu. Aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan ini semua jika saja kau tak datang membantuku, Namjoon,"

_5 menit lagi_

'_Tidak, kumohon!'_

"Namjoon, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dengan Namjoon, tangannya beranjak menuju kedua pipi Namjoon, menangkupnya dan menarik Namjoon untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua iris mata Hoseok. Hoseok memejamkan matanya saat merasakan setetes air mata Namjoon jatuh membasahi kulit wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku, Hoseok, katakan padaku," Namjoon ikut menangkupkan wajah Hoseok, memaksa sang empu untuk terus menatapnya saat melihat Hoseok yang memalingkan wajahnya tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Namjoon. Terimakasih atas segalanya," Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Namjoon. Pandangan keduanya saling bertemu. Hoseok tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedua mata Namjoon yang masih setia di banjiri oleh air mata, dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Hoseok menghapus air mata yang berada di sudut mata Namjoon.

_3 menit lagi_

"Aku... juga mencintaimu," Namjoon mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan jarak wajah Hoseok, hingga ia dapat merasakan bagaimana hidungnya dan hidung Hoseok yang saling bersentuhan. Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, mempermudah bibirnya untuk menjangkau bibir Hoseok. Dan begitu bibir keduanya saling bertemu, Namjoon menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memegang dagu Hoseok.

Namjoon mengecup bibir Hoseok dengan lembut, menghisapnya, dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Hoseok. Tak ada perlawanan yang Hoseok berikan, ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Namjoon untuk terus menguasai bibirnya.

_60 detik lagi_

"Sudah waktunya, Namjoon. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas segalanya," Hoseok dengan lembut melepaskan ciuman keduanya, ia lalu tersenyum dengan cerahnya, menampilkan kedua belah matanya yang membentuk lengkungan serupa seperti bulan sabit, dan sederet giginya yang berjejer dengan rapih.

Namjoon dengan reflek menggenggam tangan Hoseok dengan erat, ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan sosok Hoseok yang sangat dicintainya ini. Namun ia dapat merasakan tubuh Hoseok yang memudar secara perlahan, air mata Namjoon kembali jatuh. Ia memandang langit yang mulai menggelap, dan detik selanjutnya ia dapat melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok Hoseok yang sebelumnya berada di hadapannya, di genggamnya, di ciumnya, dan di peluknya.

Namjoon tersenyum miris. Ia harus merelakan kepergian Hoseok, bagaimanapun juga. Namjoon menjinjing ranselnya dengan lemas, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar atap sekolah menuju rumahnya.

.

"Aku pulang," Namjoon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar saat tak di temukannya satupun penghuni dirumahnya. Namjoon melempar tasnya asal lalu menaiki dua belas anak tangganya yang terbuat dari kayu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia melihat selembar kertas dan sebungkus lolipop yang terletak berdampingan di atas meja belajarnya. Awalnya ia kira itu merupakan kertas dari ibunya sebagai permohonan maaf karena kembali lembur dan tak dapat pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Namun melihat tulisan yang berantakan dan berbanding terbalik dengan tulisan ibunya yang di kenalnya rapih dan teratur, Namjoon segera menyambar kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Ia menautkan alisnya saat membaca nama sang penulis lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil sebungkus lolipop yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya, menatap dengan dalam lolipop tersebut dan segera menyimpannya dengan apik di laci meja belajarnya. Dalam dirinya, ia berjanji ia akan menjaga lolipop tersebut baik-baik.

.

_Dear namjoon_

_Terimakasih atas lolipop yang kau berikan padaku 13 tahun yang lalu, terimakasih telah menolongku dari gangguang orang jahat dan menghiburku dengan lolipop milikmu. Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu._

_Tertanda, Jung Hoseok._

_._

_ARRGH SUMPAH INI FF PANJANG BANGET! INI NGETIKNYA JUGA NGEBUT, JADI MAAFIN YA KALAU BANYAK TYPO T^T_

_RnR nya yaaaaaaaa? Please jangan jadi Silent reader, aku butuh komenan kalian semua T^T_


End file.
